ashley summer ketchum
by ng jun cheng
Summary: ashley summer ketchum is a 16 years old who work for professor as his aide, watch as she becomes kanto's first female pokemon master and top coordinator
1. Chapter 1

pokemon trainer, ashley's story

Chapter 1: preparing before the day start

Name: Ashley summer ketchum, age: 16, Gender: female

Ashlyn: Am i ready for this

Mum: ashley summer ketchum, why are you up so late? you're going to get your first pokemon tomorrow and start your journey as  
a trainer so you should be sleeping by now!

Ashley: i'm looking over the things i want to pack(self-doubt noticed by mum)

Mum: ashley, sweetie, what's wrong?, are you nervous? you love pokemon, dear, so what's on your mind?

Ashley: *sigh* you always know when i am in need of mother-daughter talk. i am just a little nervous. I wonder if i am really

ready for this.

Mum: Oh, don't worry, sweetie, you will be fine. you were professor oak's aid for 6 years now, so you already know a lot

about raising pokemon, so what are you packing?

Ashley: well i am packing the special pokeballs i bought and those that uncle mann and my penpal sent for me as present for

the last 6 years:  
In the pokeballs pouch, It contains:  
1 Cherish Ball, 2 Dive Ball, 3 Dream Ball, 4 Dusk Ball, 5 Fast Ball. 6 Friend Ball, 7 Great Ball, 8 Heal Ball, 9 Heavy Ball,

10 Level Ball, 11 Love Ball, 12 Lure Ball, 13 Luxury Ball, 14 Master Ball, 15 Moon Ball, 16 Nest Ball, 17 Net Ball,  
18 Quick Ball, 19 Repeat Ball, 20 Timer Ball, 21 Ultra Ball and the 22 Premier Ball that i got as free gifts.

In the backpack, It contains: 5 sets of clothings, since there is washing machine in the pokemon center, my notebook, pen and

pencil, digital camera, flashlight and a first aid kits filled with medicine for both pokemon and humans.  
In the duffel bag it contains: sleeping bag, pillow, another first aid kit, map and a canteen filled with water

Mum: uh..That seems to be a lot

Ashley: It is, but it's needed, it's better to be prepared than be sorry, it's late, i should go to bed.

Mum: okay, sweetie, get some rest.

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: pokemon i choose you*ring, ring, ring*

Ashley: ugh, why the hell did i put my alarm clock on the other side of the room

Ashley: oh yeah, i usually break them if they are very close to my bed when i sleep

jumping from her bed, she went to turn off her alarm clock and got dressed up.

She wore a white t-shirt with a thick black vest, and a hood to hide her figure, green cameo pants, and white running shoes.

she tucked her hair into her red cabby hat. her bangs covered her eyes. All in all, she looked like a boy.

she put up her hood, grabbed her duffel bag, and put her backpack on.

Heading downstairs, she stopped and sweatdropped at the sight in the kitchen, her mum was sitting on 1 side of the kitchen

table, which was loaded with a feast.

Mum: morning sweetie, i already made all your favourite foods for breakfast.

On the table, were plates of food: scrambled eggs, tofu, sausage, baked beans, pancake and a glass of orange juice

Ashley: ah, that's great, mum, but can you pack some of this to go so that i am not late?

Mum: of course, you just eat your fill while i get the tupperware.

Ashley ate her fill, put her leftovers in the duffel bag, and then ran to rpofessor oak's lab, 15 feet from the entrance she

stopped

Breathing in, she gather aura in her and then used it to see what was ahead of her. Gary oak gathered a lot of people for his

grand send off.

Ashley's thoughts: His big ego is gonna get him into trouble 1 day. She cut off her sight and jogged to the lab.

Ignoring the crowd gathered at the entrance, she ran up the steps and went into the lab. she went straight into the room

where new trainers get their new pokemon.

Gary and professor oak were both inside the room.

professor oak: Ah, good morning Ash, You're right on time.  
*professor oak called her what she wanted to be called*

Gary: Hey There, Ashy-boy! took you long enough, what happened, you sleep late.  
*yes, Gary and all the younger kids thought Ashley is a boy, Only adults and the older kids knew Ashley is a girl*

Professor Oak: Gary Oak! How many times do i have to tell you not to tease other people?

Professor oak: gary, you will have to take squirtle, as the two trainer before you already took bulbasaur and charmander, and

ash i have a pokemon for you, He's a bit hard to handle, so i thought you will be a good trainer to him.

Gary: Ha! As if ashy-boy can could handle a difficult pokemon! i bet 1000 dollar that he will come back crying for a new one

in no time! see ya, gramps, ashy-boy

Ashley: he really is dense as we believed, i just now that his big stuck-up ego will get him in to trouble someday. you did

mention to him that i was your volunteer aide for the last 6 years, right?

Professor oak: Yes, but that infomation went in one ear and out the other

Ashley: Then it's his problem if he doesn't learn much. So what pokemon am i getting and why exactly is it so difficult to

handle

professor oak handed ashley a pokeball with a lightning symbol on it. Letting the pokemon out, she saw it was the electric

mouse pokemon, pikachu

Ashley: well, it looks healthy, so what's

a sparking sound reached her ears in time for her to dodge thundershock from said pikachu

professor oak: As you saw, this pikachu has, pardon the pun, an electrifying personality! It'd be a bad idea to send him with

any other trainer, so i chose you.

Ashley and pikachu stared at each other for a moment

Ashley: yeah, i'll take hime, i may not be a pokemon ranger like my mum was, but i can still connect my feelings to my own

pokemon

professor oak nodded before handing her 5 empty pokeballs and her PokeDex.

Ashley turned to pikachu and ask: So, would you like to ride on my shoulder, or walk

pikachu huffed before jumping to the ground, signalling that he will walk

Stopping in a field near the forest and sitting down looking at pikachu, ashley took out her pokedex.

Dexter: pikachu, the mouse pokemon, it had small electric sacs on both it's cheeks. If it's being threatened, it will loose

electric charges from the sacs

Pikachu: humph! First i got caught, Then i am given to a boy with girly name, talk about humiliating!

Ashley sweatdropped

Ashley: actually, i am a girl, i just don't feel comfortable walking around like one, What's your name

pikachu almost fell down from the tree in shock

Pikachu: Storm... my name is storm. And how are you able to understand me

Ashley: i am not what most people would call normal

Ashley turn around when she heard something near her duffel bag. she saw a purple curly tail sticking out from her bag, she

quickly gather blue energy into her fist and used it on the pokemon

the pokemon was knocked out of her bag and slammed into a tree

Ashley's thought: rattata, and a young one. She throw a heal ball at the rattata. the rattata was caught

Storm: what was that? What was the blue glow on your hand?

Ashley: my mum called it aura, we will be reaching the city in another hour's time

Storm: what city is that

Ashley: virdian city, it's right up the path. Storm, want to try battling with me

Storm: ok, but i get to choose the pokemon

Ashley: alright

Storm: hey look, a pidgey.

Ashley turn around only to see it flew away

Storm: dang, missed it

something flew by and storm used thundershock on it, it wasn't a pidgey

Ashley: oh that's not good, storm, run!

they are running to the direction of virdian city with a flock of spearow following them, Ashley quickly glanced behind them

Ashley: crud!

Storm: What, what is it?

Ashley: there is a fearow in the flock

Storm: double crud!

They ran past a bridge and into a red-haired girl

Misty: Hey, watch it!

Ashley: Take my bag and bring it to virdian city pokemon center and i will be there to pick it up as soon as i get there

It started to rain. Then Ashley had a idea

Ashley: storm, fire a thundershock attack while it's still raining. it will do twice the damage

Storm: okay!

Jumping off Ashley's shoulder, storm let out the strongest thundershock he could manage, The flock took a big amount of

damage. Ashley took out a ultra ball and threw it at fearow and caught it. With fearow caught, the spearow left. Storm got

onto Ashley's shoulder as she picked up fearow's pokeball

Next part coming soon


	3. Chapter 3: inportant-cum-urgent message

Inportant Notice! Poll question

I am going to be planning to let Ashley capture every legendary pokemon from each region as her own pokemon to help her win

every pokemon league, mainly from kanto to kalos region, battle frontier and pokemon grand festival around the world, but so

far, the legendary pokemon from kalos region is still currently still unknown yet, so we can only make do with this pokemon

until i get info about legendary pokemon

I promise you, when i get legendary pokemon detail of kalos, i will have another poll to see which one will be ashley's

latest partner from the kalos region

Articuno, zapdos, moltres, mewtwo, mew

raikou, entei, suicune, lugia, ho-oh, celebi

Regirock, regice, registeel, latias latios, kyogre, groudon, rayquaza, jirachi,deoxys

spiritomb, Rotom, uxie, mesprit, azelf, dialga, palkia, heatran, regigigas, giratina, cresselia, phione, manaphy, darkrai,

shaymin, arceus

victini, cobalion, terrakion, virizion, tornadus, thundurus, reshiram, zekrom, landorus, kyurem, keldeo, meloetta, genesect

So now the question is: who will you choose, the dateline for the poll is 12/01/14, so we will wait for your choice of

pokemon and i will see which 40 will be the lucky pokemon to be on ashley's team since she is what we will call it, The

female trainer of destiny

So far the pokemon with the highest vote is mew and meloetta

Quickly cast your vote


	4. Chapter 4: urgent message

Poll result part 1

this is rather surprising, It's a tie with everybody getting 10 votes each

So i will be holding another vote, but the voter will send a message [Your name, your age, gender, who you vote for] to this  
number: 92976481

your personal detail will be kept secret until the poll result is out when i publish it, i will be waiting for your responds, so choose wisely, since how Ashley progresses is up to you

I know you will choose who is the 40 best choice for my Ashley


	5. Chapter 5

(Flashback before encounter with the fearow flock)

ashley found a blue stone that glow with warmth

Ashley: what is this stone

Storm: this is the stone of destiny, it was created by arceus, the alpha pokemon, it is also known as the god of pokemon,

this stone will only glow with warmth when being activated by the chosen one

Ashley: how does it work, if i don't know what will this do, it will be very dangerous

storm: i will explain how it works: since you are a girl, male pokemon will trust you, as friends first, then becomes mates,

you will be able to understand pokemon, it will allow you to cross-breed pokemon, and lastly you will be protected from any

kind of STDs

Ashley: that's neat

Storm: Oh yeah, i forgot to inform you that if you get pregnant, you will give birth to the baby in 9 days

Unknown voices: hello chosen one

Ashley: who said that!

Out of knowwhere, all legendary pokemon appered before her.

Ashley: who are you guys?

All: we are legendary pokemons and servant to the trainer who wield the stone of destiny

Ashley: what do you mean

All: we are now your pokemon

Ashley: ok (getting a little confused)

Mew: don't be confused, we all are your pokemon from now on

Ashley: i guess i need to inform what happened to professor oak

Storm: yeah, you should

Mewtwo: well it won't be a problem for you

Ashley: what do you mean?

Mewtwo: ready everyone, Teleport!

In a flash, everyone is at professor oak's lab entrance

Ashley: professor oak, are you here

Professor oak: yeah, ashley

(After a brief explaination done by ashley)

Ashley: Professor, is there anyway that i can have all my pokemon travel with me

oak: well there is 2 options: when you defeated a gym, you limit will be raise by another 6 more, or you can use the poke

Gloves which hold every pokemon you capture. Inside it is a virtual ranch, which your pokemon will love it inside, so which 1

would you choose

Ashley: i choose the poke gloves then, it is much less hazzle compared than the limit locker

professor oak: hold on then, i will get it ready for you by dinner time

Ashley: thanks

The next day, after getting the poke gloves from professor oak and put everybody excect Storm in to the poke gloves, ashley

set off to virdian city

(flashback ends)

At the pokemon center

ashley limped into the pokemon center, Storm is at ashley's shoulder and and having a officer jenny at her side

Jenny: nurse joy, this trainer needs her pokemon checked and a first aid kit for her sprained ankle.

Ashley: i wouldn't have sprained my anlke if you haven't scared the dratini out of me, you could have ask me to show you my

id on my pokedex

Jenny blushed and then nurse joy blinked

Joy: her?

Ashley: i am a girl, it's just more comfortable to walk around like a boy

She handled pokeballs to nurse joy before limping over to the waiting bench and lieing down. Nurse joy went to check up all

of ashley's pokemon. officer jenny wrapped ashley's ankle and then left the pokemon center

after 10 minutes, the video phone rang, ashley sighed before getting up and limping over to the phone, answering it, she saw

the back of soneone's head

oak: hello? Is someone there?

ashley: professor oak, how are you

oak: ah, ashley, i am good, how come you took so long to recognize me?

Ashley: well, it's kind of hard to guess who you are judging only by the back of your head. It's nice you don't have any bald

spot, though

professor then switched on the correct camera

oak: that's better, did you capture any new pokemon other than your new legendary pokemon

Ashley: i think it's better if you look up on my pokedex records from your pc

oak: hmm... a rattata and- huh! HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU CAPTURE A FEAROW

Ashley: *sigh* Don't ask, just look around for someone willing to trade a fearow for something. the sooner i get rid of that

pokemon, the better. And i think rattata could do better under another trainer. Sorry to cut this talk short, but i've a long

day. i'll call you tomorrow evening. Say hello to mom for me.

Oak: Alright, it's easy to tell that you're tired. Go get some rest, ok

Ashley: Thanks

Misty: Hey, it's you! What's the big idea practically throwing this bag to me and then running?

Ashley: Sorry, i needed to run fast and that would have slowed me down. Thanks for bringing it though

Misty: yeah, well don't do it again, kid. So what's your name

Ashley: i am called ash, ash ketchum. And you're?

Misty: misty, misty waterflower.

Ashley: waterflower...waterflower...Ah! Your family runs the cerulean city gym. You have 3 sister that put on underwater

shows too, right

Misty: *sigh* yes

Storm: Pika(ash)

Joy: All your pokemon are back to full health, There are open rooms if you 2 would like to stay for the night

Ashley: Sounds good.

Misty: that's great

- 12 midnight, pokemon center-

Ashley's eyes snapped open. she felt 3 'aura' on the roof. 2 human and a pokemon. ash felt that they were up to something no

good and sighed: "Storm...hey, storm, wake up, buddy

Storm: *yawn*(yes?)

Ashley: come with me; we have something to take care of

getting up and carrying storm, ashley made her way to the roof

On the roof, she found a red-haired girl, and a blue-haired boy with a meowth

Ashley: Um, excuse me, can you stop and talk for a few minutes? What are your names

-1 team rocket motto later-

Ashley: ok, that's 1 way to say your name, listen, how about a deal?

Jessie: a deal, what type of deal?

Ashley; meowth, am i right to assume that you weren't actually caught by jessie or james?

meowth nodded

Ashley: ok, if battle meowth and catch him, then you two quit team rocket and become regular trainersand travel with me. If i

failed to catch him, i won't tell the police any info about you guys.

Meowth: alright, but that's kinda a weird deal. But i gotta ask,how come you ain't shocked that to hear me talking in human

language?

Storm:(dude! this girl can understand pokemon language because she can use aura and was chosen by the stone of destiny. She

also look like a boy in her travelling clothes.)

Ashley: okay, let's just get going, i want to get some more sleep. Storm, you're up!

Storm: (right)

James; ready, set, Start!

-battle mode-

meowth used scratch

Meowth's attack missed

Storm used thundershock

meowth is paralysed, he may not be able to move

moewth used scratch

Meowth's attack missed

storm used thundershock

meowth is unable to move

storm used quick attack

it's a critical hit!

Ashley used a Dusk ball

Gotcha, Meowth was captured

-battle mode end-

Ashley: cool! i caught a meowth-*yawn*

Ashley: Alright, jessie, james, it looks like you are going to travel with me, i think it would be best if you change into

something different

jessie; we really don't have anything different to change into right now.

Ashley: do you have a sowing kit and scissors?

james: i have those

Ashley: leave it to me

-8am, pokemon center, cafeteria-

misty stared at the 3 people she was eating across from

1 was a girl with red hair that was wavyand went to her lower legs. she wore a white long sleeved shirt and tan skirt with

open toe knee-high boots. she carried a white backpack

another was a blue haired boy with tan pants and a black tee-shirt and black boots. he carried a tan backpack.

But it was the sleepy- eyed girl sitting between them that held her attention. She had long black hair that reached down to

her waist while she was standing. Her bangs covered most of her top part of her face except the section around left eye where

her bangs parted. she wore a short sleeved dress that went down to her ankle, and no shoes. But misty had to admit to herself

that the dark-haired girl looked both cute and pretty.

Misty: hi, i am misty. Who are you?

jessie: i'm jessie

james: i'm james

Ashley: morning, misty. you seems to be in a better mood today

misty blinked, confused

Storm entered cafeteria, holding ashley's cabby hat on his head that, for the most part, made storm look like vileplum with a

tail.

storm: pi-pika-achu.(hey ash, you forgot your hat.)

Storm climbed onto ash's shoulder and put ash's hat on her hat

Misty: Wait a minute! Ash? i thought you are a boy!

ashley: i don't care if people think if i am a boy or a girl. And it's ashley, but i like to be called ash. Besides, i've had

a long night, didn't feel like changing before i came to get breakfast. I made jessie and james clothes and bags, sent

rattata and fearow professor oak's lab, healed meowth, got jessie and james their pokemon lisences, and got more supplies for

us. So excuse me for still being in my night gown.

Lifting meowth up, ashley carried him to the door.

Ashley: jessie, james, we'll be heading for virdian forest around noon. Till then, i am gonna go back to bed for a little

while more. And i will show you all my other pokemon in virdian forest.

Ashley: *yawn*

Review please!

Poll question

Q1: which legendary pokemon should ashley use against Brock

1) mew

2) celebi

3) latias

4) uxie

5) meloetta

Q2: I decided that i will trade fearow for scyther but which one should i choose

1) shiny male

2) shiny female

Q3 I decided that i will trade rattata for a pokemon but i don't know what pokemon should it hatch into

1) shiny Eevee

2) shiny dratini

i will be waiting for your responds

Thank you for your time,  
sincerely  
from the author:

Name: andrew ng jun cheng

Age: 21

Nationality: singaporean

date of birth aka DOB : 12/01/1993Chapter 3 The stone of destiny and legendary pokemon at my disposal


End file.
